


Morgoth's Punishment

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Morgoth realizes the depth of his punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Morgoth

Through all time, his anger never dimmed. Though he was held formless and sightless in the void, he still raged. Against his creator, against his brothers and sisters, against all creation. One day, Arda would pass and he would be free at last. He would have his revenge! They would all pay for what they had done to him.

Then a thought struck him. 

An awful thought. He had been bound here until the end of time itself… All would pass into infinity, would cease to be. 

He would be stuck alone with his anger, and never get his revenge.


End file.
